The invention relates to computer file systems, and in particular, to the display of computer file systems using a visualization model.
Computer file systems are typically arranged as hierarchical folder structures. Users manage the data and files in the file system by creating and managing folders and files. Information and files can be organized into a folder hierarchy by sorting them into folders and sub folders.
This method of sorting data works well for a small number of files. As the number of files increases, it can become increasingly difficult to locate files which contain important information. Additionally, if the projects that a user is working on changes, the arrangement of files in the folder hierarchy may not be optimal. For example, a particular file may contain information relevant to several different projects or tasks which a user may need to complete. Placing files into a folder hierarchy may not provide the flexibility needed for optimal productivity by a user.